This disclosure relates to a contoured endwall of a gas turbine engine blade assembly.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. During operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases are communicated through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
The compressor and turbine sections of a gas turbine engine typically include alternating rows of rotating blades and stationary vanes. The turbine blades rotate and extract energy from the hot combustion gases that are communicated through the gas turbine engine. The turbine vanes prepare the airflow for the next set of blades.
The vanes and blades extend from endwalls that may be contoured to manipulate flow. The outer casing of an engine static structure may include one or more blade outer air seals (BOAS) providing endwalls that are be contoured to manipulate flow by reducing secondary flow losses and flow migration.